Though Hell Should Bar the Way
by Ravenstar-of-ShadowClan
Summary: AU, summer of sixth year. Tragedy strikes, a war ends, and lovers can finally be together.  Char Death, lemon my first! , and angst.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters are not mine. If they were, the books would NOT be in the children's section... :)**

The wind shook the trees lining Privet Drive. The moon was near-full and low, a harvest golden-yellow, shining from between the thick, black storm clouds. In the center, a shadow flew, steadily growing larger as it came closer. It flew straight to the patch of yard directly under the window of the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.

The figure was obviously male, even though the hood of his black robe was up, and a white mask covered his face. He walked silently, his black dragon skin boots making no noise as he approached the window ledge.

When he got close enough, he tapped on the window pane with the handle of his sleek black broom, _Nimbus 2001_ etched in silver there. When nothing responded, he quietly whistled a tune, almost lullaby-like. Instantly, a face appeared, wary at first, but it brightened instantly as recognition dawned. The green eyes of the boy/man shown with such excitement and relief and love. He brushed his long black hair out of his face, and opened the window to let the other male in.

Across the street, amber eyes were narrowed in anger, betrayal, and fear. Fear for the cub that was not his, but he loved just the same. His face was white with shock as he stared into the window, which neither had closed, as the man/boy in the hood and mask removed both, revealing pale blond hair, and unmistakable grey eyes.

His shock escalated when he saw his cub throw himself into the pale boy/man's arms, and as the pale man/boy stroked soothing hands up and down the cub's arms, then tilted his cub's face up to look at his face. His cub smiled through his tears, and the man/boy gently took his cub's lips on his own. When he released the cub, the cub whispered, "How long can you stay?"

The pale man/boy smiled sadly. "I'm wanted elsewhere tonight, Sweetheart, Brave-heart. But I have some time until I'm called, My Love."

The cub smiled just as sadly, before initiating another kiss. It grew deeper, and the pale man/boy slowly slide the cub's shirt off. The cub moaned as the pale man/boy left his lips and moved to his neck. As the pale man/boy was occupied, the cub took it upon himself to removed the others black robe.

In the yard, amber eyes were narrowed in anger, and the wolf behind them roared its fury at the pale boy/man molesting _his_ cub. But the man was in control, not the wolf, so he stood silent and watched, trying to find the trickery.

But as his cub was gently laid on the bed, in nothing but his skin, with the pale boy/man hovering over him in nothing but his underpants, licking his cub as he squirmed in pleasure, the amber eyed man could sense none. His cub was letting this…_evil creature_… touch him like that willingly.

More than willingly, he encouraged the creature, moaning softly as fingers penetrated his sacred place, the place only for the one who loved him and he loved in return. The amber eyed man/wolf watched as his cub's tears were kissed away and as the pale boy/man replaced his fingers with his manhood. He stilled once he was inside the cub fully, and rained gentle kisses all over the cub's face, neck, and chest.

Finally the green eyed boy nodded once, still slightly tense. The gray-eyed man/boy kissed him once more on his lips, before pulling out slowly, and pushing back in, just as slow. Both boys moaned, and the pale boy/man repeated his action, speeding up as he went. The cub let out a keening noise of intense pleasure, and the pale boy/man reached for the cub's manhood. Many loving thrusts and strokes later, the cub let out another, higher-pitched, keening wail and exploded on his lover's hand and chest. A few thrusts later, the pale one let out a low pitched moan of strangled sound that might have been a name or an expletive. The boys laid there, snuggled close and content, as the afterglow faded.

Suddenly, the boy/man flinched and grabbed his arm were the normally black tattoo of shame was bright red. The cub's eyes filled with sadness once more, and worry. He unhesitatingly kissed the mark, then the lips of the shamed boy/man. He returned the kiss briefly, keeping it chaste, before gently removing himself from his lover, and dressing quickly. He mounted his black broom, white mask in hand, hood down.

"Be _safe._" the cub pleaded, wrapping arms around his love.

"I'll be back tomorrow. 'Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, Then look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way.'" the boy/man quoted, smiling gently at his love.

The cub drew in a sharp, surprised gasp. "You remembered…" he breathed.

"Of course, My Love. Where did you think I got 'sweetheart' from?" they both laughed softly.

"Well, then you must remember this part." The black haired cub said, bending down to pick up something dark red off the floor. "We don't have time to 'Plait a dark red love-knot' in your hair, even if I knew what that was, but it should keep your hair out of the way, and might keep you from being recognized."

The pale man/boy whispered a thank you as the green-eyed boy tied his hair back for him. They shared one final kiss before the mask was back one, and the robed figure flew off again. The green eyed boy leaned against the window sill, watching as his love flew into the moon-much higher now than before- and sighed once the figure suddenly disappeared. He leaned back and closed the window, re-locking it, then crawled into the still-soiled bed to cry- cry for worry about his love, compassion for the people who were undoubtedly going to die tonight, anger and sadness for his utter _helplessness_, and so many other emotions rolling through him at once. He pulled a thick green and silver cloak out from underneath his bed and wrapped himself-still naked- in the scent of his lover.

Outside, still unknown to the two lovers, the amber-eyed wolf/man growled at the spot on the moon where the robed figure disappeared at, before disappearing himself.

* * *

The next day, the green eyed boy was restless, waiting for word from his lover. He fought with his relatives, and was locked in his room, staring wishfully at the horizon. He stayed there as the sun rose, set, and the full-moon was high. Suddenly, someone staggered across his lawn. He threw open the window and whistled the lullaby shrilly, fear clenching his chest. The person whistled back weakly, then suddenly fell forward. The green eyed boy pulled back, slammed the window closed, and raced down the stairs loudly.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM, BOY!" the man of the house yelled. The green eyed cub ignored him, throwing open the front door. He raced across the yard to the person laying face-down in the grass.

"Dragon! Dragon? Say something!" the cub pleaded, kneeling next to him.

"H-hello, Br-Brave-heart." the person gasped weakly. The cub laughed, slightly hysteric, then slung the other man's arm over his own shoulders, heaving them both to their feet. The hood fell off, revealing pale blond hair still tied with the dark red ribbon. Blood trickled out of his mouth and nose, his eyes were barely open and he couldn't walk.

The green-eyed boy quickly dragged him inside and laid him down in the hall, shutting the door behind them. He quickly but gently pulled off the black robe, revealing black trousers, black dragon hide boots, and a gaping wound. It crossed his chest, making an 'X' with the scar already on his chest. "BOY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the man of the house yelled, entering the foyer.

The green eyed boy turned to him, and his wife who was peering over his shoulder, his eyes filled with tears. "Help him…" he said in a chocked whisper. "Please…"

"IF HE'S ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LOT-" the large man started to yell.

"Vernon, hush." his wife said, kneeling in the blood pooling on the floor. "Boy, fetch the first aid kit, some towels, and a bowel of warm water. And the mop."

"Y-yes Aunt P-petunia." the green eyed boy sniffed, standing and hastily wiping his eyes before darting away. He returned quickly with the towels and first aid kit, then left again, this time returning with the bowel of warm water. By that time, she had threaded a needle and was stitching the blond's wound closed.

"Wipe the blood away from were I have already stitched." she ordered. The green eyed boy quickly knelt, dipped a towel in the water, and gently cleaned his lover's chest, tears pouring all the while.

He felt a cuff to the back off his head. "Stop that blubberin' ya' nancy boy." his uncle snapped.

The black haired boy whirled to glare up at him. "Shut up! He's hurt, he might die, and I don't know if his cover is blown, and if we'll have Death Eaters, Aurors, or Order members coming to either kill or capture him!" he yelled, furious and scared at the same time.

The door suddenly opened, and a red-haired man and a pink haired woman came in. "Two for one, Harry. You're slipping."

"Mr. Weasley! Tonks!" Harry cried in relief.

"Wotcher." Tonks said sadly.

"Please, help him!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry… he's a Death Eater." Arthur said as kindly as he could.

"Not by choice! He was going to kill Draco! He already killed his mother!" Harry yelled.

"Harry…" the blond on the floor said weakly.

"Dray? Dray!" Harry exclaimed, stroking his cheeks.

"Hey there, Brave-heart." Draco said weakly.

"Dray, what happened? You went on a raid, and I don't hear from you, then you land in the yard, bleeding."

"Th-they wanted me t-to r-r-r-ra…." he breathed deeply. "A little girl. She had to be only 5 or 6. I refused and was cursed. My _Father. _He knows." he spat, then coughed, blood splattering Harry's face and glasses.

"Draco?" Harry yelled in panic. "Mr. Weasley! Help him!"

"He's a Death Eater Harry." he said patiently.

"I LOVE HIM!" Harry yelled, crying harder. In the background he heard his uncle choke in disgust, but he was distracted by a weak pulling on his hand.

"L-l-lo-ve y-you t-t-too Br-brave-h-h-he-art." Draco stuttered. He weakly reached up and pulled the ribbon from his hair. Then he pulled his ring off and gave both things to Harry.

"Dray, no! Nononono, Draco!" Harry cried, gently stroking his face.

"C'mere." Draco said weakly. Harry did, leaning down. Draco fought to sit up, then kissed Harry gently. "I…. love you…. Harry James Potter. I wish ….you could … have become…a Malfoy." he barely breathed.

"I would have been honored to become a Malfoy, if you had become a Potter in turn." Harry said, cradling Draco's head in his lap. Draco just nodded, too weak to speak.

Silence reigned after that, the two just staring into each other's eyes. Tears fell from both their eyes, until Draco's grey eyes clouded, then closed as he sighed. Harry let out a howl of pure pain, and grabbed Draco's body and held him close, crying and howling.

"Harry…" Arthur said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"NO! D-D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH M-M-M-ME!" Harry yelled, shifting away, dragging Draco with him. "YOU-IT'S Y-Y-Y-YOUR F-F-F-FAULT! YOU C-C-C-C-COULD HAVE F-F-F-F-FIXED HIM, HE WOULDN'T HAVE D-D-D-D-DIED, HE DIDN'T H-H-H-H-HAVE TO D-D-D-D-D-DIE!" Harry wailed.

Tonks knelt down next to him and spoke gently. "How'd you two get together? He was a Death Eater, you're destined to kill the Dark Lord."

Harry sniffed, and started petting Draco's hair. "F-Fifth year…after S-S…the Ministry incident…h-he found me by the lake and…thanked me. He had be dreading going back home where he Father was. We just started talking, really talking. And…he kissed me. He said he had liked me since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We just continued to meet until the end of the year, and wrote during the summer…until my birthday. He sent me a present, and that was the last I heard from him. He sent my letters back unopened, and ignored me the entire year. After…the night on the tower, he came here. He said he had to break it off to protect me. We've be meeting here since."

"Did he ever tell you any plans? Or did you tell him anything?" Tonks asked gently.

Harry shook his head. "We agreed that we wouldn't say anything about our sides of the war. The only time I learned anything was if he couldn't stay late, and he never would say where he was going. Just promised to be back as soon as he could." By this time Harry wasn't crying. In fact, he wasn't anything. He was staring at nothing, gently petting Draco's hair, completely blank-faced. He didn't even look at the ribbon or ring still in his hand. Tonks pulled him into a hug. Harry didn't protest, or return it. They sat in silence, until Harry said quietly, "That was the first time he has said he loves me. I said it all the time, and he'd say 'me too,' but he never said it fully." Harry had a sad, trembling smile as silent tears slide down his face.

"What do you want to do with him?" Tonks asked.

"H-he has always wanted to be free…cr-cremate him…a-and sp-spread his a-ashes at H-Hogwarts. " Harry choked out.

"I'll make sure of it." Tonks promised.

Harry nodded, kissed Draco one more time, took off his dragon hide boots, and let Tonks take Draco. She left immediately, and Harry started wailing again. Arthur helped him up and led him to his room. Harry finally noticed he was covered in blood. He screamed and stripped, flinging the clothes away from him like they burned. He collapsed onto his bed, and curled up under the silver and green cloak, crying silently. Arthur tried to comfort him, but he fought away from his touch, so he left.

* * *

The door to Harry's room opened, and Remus limped in, looking tired and sad. "Oh, cub…" he sighed, sitting on the bed. Harry hadn't moved in the two days since the moon. He didn't say anything, but crawled into the werewolf's lap. Remus began petting his hair, humming the lullaby.

He had repeated it about 5 times before Harry croaked, "You knew?"

"Only since about 4 days ago. I was on watch and saw. You really should have shut the window." Remus said, still petting.

"You're not angry?"

"I was. But then I heard about what happened, and…you really loved him didn't you?"

"Yes. I do." Harry sniffed.

"Then…I'm sorry for your loss." Remus said kindly. "Can I do anything? At all?"

"No…yes." Harry's voice went hard. "If I can't, destroy Lucius."

"Harry…"

"No, Remus. I'm ending this war, once and for all. And I'm taking Lucius down too, with me if I have to." Harry said coldly, sitting up, determination shining in his eyes "In one week I turn 17. I'm ending it then."

"I will inform the Order." Remus said, resigned to his cub's decision.

"I love you Remus. You're like the father I never had." Harry said, hugging the man/wolf.

Remus was touched. "W…What about Sirius?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Sirius was like a big brother to me. He wasn't mature enough to be a father." Remus just hugged him, before leaving. Harry got into the shower, humming his and his Dragon's lullaby to himself.

* * *

The day Harry turned 17, he dressed, packed his invisibility cloak, his wand, and Firebolt in a back pack stolen for Dudley, shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, tied them to Hedwig, sent her to the empty Burrow with a letter, and left. He Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, Flooed to Hogwarts, and waited.

12 hours later, the battle was over. Death Eaters lay dead among the Light Fighters. Harry stood victorious over Voldemort's body. Lucius lay not far away, shredded from multiply Sectumsempras. Harry was wearing the silver and green cloak, the dragon hide boots, and the ring was tied around his neck with the ribbon.

Voldemort didn't have a scratch on him. Harry did. He knew he was dying. He planned it that way. A slashing hex purposely not dodged, followed by a sent Killing Curse, and Harry was dying. He could see his mum and dad, Sirius…and him. Draco, looking immaculate as always, stood with Harry's parents and Narcissa, waiting for him with a smile. Harry smiled back. Dying was okay with him now. Everything was taken care of.

"Harry! _Harry!_" Hermione screamed as his body fell forward, no soul to hold it up. He smiled, tears running down his face as he finally hugged Draco again.

"I love you, Brave-heart."

"I love you too, Dragon."

* * *

**I know i should be working on Tampa, but my flash drive is MIA... on top of a month of writers block. The good (?) news is that I've already started the sequel in economics class. lol. Also, a Drarry songfic, a TomxHarry songfic, and a VoldemortxHarry slave fic. so i'm writing...just not what i'm suppose to be... I'M TRYING! i love feed back *wink wink, nudge nudge***


End file.
